


My Sweethearts Potions

by the_lost_soul



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sapphics, They're awkward, boscha doesnt know how to process emotions, boschluz, pining boscha, rarepair for the soul, slight angst, slowburn, somewhat oblivious luz, two kids in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lost_soul/pseuds/the_lost_soul
Summary: A soft Boschluz fic about the two becoming close and eventually getting together.
Relationships: Boscha/Luz Noceda
Comments: 47
Kudos: 147





	1. The Witch and The Human

**Author's Note:**

> there is a severe lack of boschluz! this is also a gift for a friend

“Alright kids, since it is the first day of the new semester and we’ve got a few free minutes of class left, you may speak amongst your elbow partners until the bell goes.” The potions teacher smiled softly, then sat down at their desk in the front of the room. 

Boscha sighed, leaning her head against her elbow and staring off towards the front of the class. She was relieved that she didn’t have to sit through another boring lesson on how to properly measure your potion ingredients, but at the same time, she didn’t feel like speaking with her elbow partner, that weird human everyone was obsessed with. Boscha was always pestered in the hallways because she sat next to the human, everyone bombarding her with questions.

“Is the human nice?”

“Ah, it must be so cool to sit with her!”

“So has she taught you any human potions yet?”

Boscha was sick of it. I mean, it’s just some random human, how special could she be? What even was her name again, Lune? No that doesn’t sound right, but Boscha didn’t bother to care if she was saying it right. 

Boscha’s train of thought was broken by the sound of someone shifting in their seat, followed by a tap on her shoulder. She turned towards the source and saw that it was none other than the human trying to get her attention. She rolled all three of her eyes, then sighed. “What do you want?”

“Oh, sorry I just, I thought we could y’know talk? I mean, there’s ten minutes left of class and--” The human paused, then looked down. “Sorry, I was just trying to make some small talk, and considering we sit next to each other, I thought it’d be okay.” 

Boscha then sat up in her chair more, turning to face the human and looking her up and down. “I mean, I guess it’s okay.” She still had mixed feelings towards Luz, especially after the grudgby match. “But just cause my teammates and Amity started taking a liking to you, doesn’t mean I’m gonna.” 

“So...potions, am I right?” Luz’s poor attempt at a conversation didn’t go unnoticed by the witch.

“You’re telling me you wanted to talk, and then didn’t have any ideas on what to talk about? Are all you humans bad at socializing or is it just exclusive to you?” Boscha replied, maybe the human would be fun to hang about with, even if it is just to mock her.

The last ten minutes of class was Luz trying to talk, followed by Boscha mocking her, but Luz wasn’t sure if it was satire or serious. There were some laughs in between, and Boscha had loosened up the smallest amount. Their conversation was cut short by the shrieks of the bells, signaling to the school that it was time for lunch. 

The teacher dismissed the class and the students got up in a hurry, rushing towards the cafeteria. Boscha got up and collected her things, then looked to Luz. “I’ll see you later, I guess.” Boscha then left the classroom and headed to her locker to drop stuff off. She remembered that Luz didn’t have any more potions classes that day, and felt slightly saddened by the fact. She then shook her head and snapped out of it. “Like I actually care if she doesn’t come to class for the rest of the day.”

After that class, Boscha began to soften up around Luz, making jokes with her and easing up on the serious mocking. She still picked on Luz, but it was more of a friendly mocking. The two of them actually ended up getting along somewhat well because of all the time they would spend together in class. Eventually, Boscha would wait by the classroom door for Luz, so that they could both walk to their desk together and talk. 

“Okay class, that’s the outline for the assignment. It’s due by the end of the week, and I’m giving you the next three days in class to complete as much work as you can. And as a treat, you may select your own partners!” The teacher exclaimed, then sat down and faced the class. “All I ask is that you tell me who you’re partnered with! Begin!”

Luz immediately turned to Boscha, a soft smile on her face and a weird twinkle in her eyes. Boscha stared hard at Luz, _'Something is...different with Luz today.'_ She thought to herself but then didn’t pry at the thought any further. She nodded her head, letting Luz know that they could partner up on this assignment.

The two began to work on their potion, writing down each step and ingredient used, making sure to not miss a single detail. The bell had rung again, and Luz got out of her seat to go to her next class. “Oh! Boscha, that reminds me-” She turned to the three-eyed witch. “Because my schedule’s all weird, I was thinking, would it be okay to hang out after school all week to get this done?” 

Boscha paused for a brief moment. Did Luz just ask to hang out? Outside of class? After school? She began to panic but wasn’t sure as to the reason why. She wasn’t forgetting anything important, in fact, her schedule was completely free, so why was she nervous to hang out with Luz? Boscha pushed past the nerves and looked up at Luz. “Uh, yeah, sure…” She had somewhat lost her composure there for a second.

“Okay, great! I’ll meet you by the main doors!” Luz gave a small wave and happily skipped off to her next classes.

Boscha watched in sadness, she really didn’t want Luz to leave her alone in class to work on the project by herself. ‘Tch, who cares if Luz left, she always leaves class, why is this time any different?’ Boscha began to get upset, why did she feel this way? Why did Luz look different to her today? Why, why, why? Boscha didn’t get any answers to her questions and continued with her day in silence. 

After what felt like forever, the bell had finally rung, and Boscha was surprisingly the first one up and out of her seat. She didn’t even bother to wait for dismissal, she just made a beeline towards the man doors of the school. She was mad, especially at Luz, how dare she just leave her alone in class like that?! Boscha approached Luz from behind, absolutely furious and about to let her have it. “Yo, Luz!” She said in a tone that screamed nothing but anger.

Before she could tell Luz off, Luz turned around with a big grin on her face, and Boscha stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh, hey Boscha! Wow, you sure were quickly coming from class, I thought you’d be forever!” Luz let out a small giggle, hugging her books to her chest.

Boscha’s face went warm and quick. She had a weird feeling in her chest and stomach, almost as if someone punched her, but it didn't hurt. The anger she had towards Luz had completely diminished, and she stood there not sure about what to say. Her mind was completely blank. _‘Since when did Luz look so...cute?’_ was all her brain could put together. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Luz putting her hand on her shoulder and pulling her outside the school.

“So, I was thinking, we could go hang at the owl house, or go get pizza and do some work!” Luz started listing off a few places that she and Boscha could go undisturbed. “What do you think?”

Boscha cleared her throat and looked away from the other girl, staring at the dirt. “Sounds good to me, I don’t really care.” She tried to act cool, but she was very much not cool. Boscha was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, but every idea she had just didn’t make sense. She then stopped trying to find an explanation and followed Luz to wherever they were headed off to.


	2. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Boscha enjoy some funky-looking pizza during their after-school work session. Boscha realizes her feelings for the human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I wanted to wait a day to release it but I'll do it now! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did

Luz and Boscha managed to find their way to a small restaurant towards the outskirts of the town, it seemed like it served pizza, or at least the Boiling Isles’ version of pizza. The two girls headed inside, looking around the small room. It was a neat little place, nice and cozy because of the stoves, and it was filled with a few patrons minding their own business and doing whatever. It also smelled of dough and sauce, which was good enough for Luz and probably the closest food she’s got to back home. 

“I’ll go place us an order, pick a table for us,” Boscha stated, then walking towards the counter and getting them their food.

Luz nodded and sat at a small, two-person table that was by the door. She sat her backpack down next to her chair and pulled out her work along with a pencil and began to jot down random little notes and doodles on her paper. A few minutes had gone by, and Boscha returned with their food, setting it down in the middle of the small table. 

Sitting between the girls appeared to be something similar to pizza, the dough, and sauce looking and smelling familiar to the human girl. The toppings, however, were the farthest thing from Luz’s ‘normal’. There was some weird, slimy substance in place of cheese, and the toppings looked less like garden vegetables and more like random failed plants that you’d find in the plant track at school. However, the pizza had a normal-ish smell, and that was enough for Luz to grab a slice and try it.

“Hey, this isn’t half-bad!” She exclaimed, going back for a second bite, the slice tasting better this time. “The Boiling Isles really knows how to do pizza!”

Boscha chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully and grabbing herself a slice. “Tch, ‘course we do, plus I’m, like, the best person to ask when it comes to deciding toppings. You should be thanking me for making your first pizza here exquisite” She leaned back in her chair and put her free hand behind her head, then taking a bite. “Anyways, how much work did you get done today?” She said with her mouth half-full.

Luz quickly finished off her slice and then looked at her work again. “I managed to reword our process and make it seem longer, so I hope the teacher will think we did more work. However the result we got and the one we need to get is different, I’m still not sure about where we went wrong on the instructions.”

Boscha looked towards the human. “Oh, that’s because you were using the wrong ingredients.”

“I was using the wrong ingredients? And you didn’t bother to say anything to me?”

“Of course I didn’t, it was way funnier to watch you use some random lizard’s eye in the potion instead of the plant.”

Luz raised an eyebrow. “But the recipe called for an ‘eye of newt’, didn’t it?”

Boscha started to chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand. “Please tell me you’re joking, Luz. Eye of newt is a seed, you dingus!” She then couldn’t contain herself and let out a hearty laugh, disturbing a few other patrons in the restaurant. She then hushed herself and faced Luz, wiping a tear from her right eye. “I can’t believe you actually plucked out a lizard's eye for that!”

Luz’s face went hot with embarrassment, and she looked away from Boscha. “I’m not that good at the whole potions class-thing yet, sorry…” Luz held her own arm, rubbing it and then grabbing onto her sleeve. “I’m trying my best at this whole witch thing, seems I’m not doing as well as I thought.”

Boscha’s smile faded, and she jumped out of her seat, placing both hands out on the table in front of her. “What! Don’t you dare say you’re a bad witch!” She practically screamed at the human before her, not entirely sure as to why she was mad at Luz for doubting herself. Boscha had no idea Luz was the type to get down on herself.

Luz faced Boscha, surprised that the three-eyed witch would ever say something so...nice. “Boscha, I appreciate it but you don’t have to-”  
Boscha stood confidently in front of Luz. “No, I _do_ have to say something, because you can’t call yourself a bad witch! You’re literally the first human I’ve ever heard of that can do any sort of magic! Sure, you don’t use the traditional witch ways, but you can still do it! You work hard and push yourself to do better all the time! I know I only have one class with you, but I know for a fact you’re so much better than our classmates!”

Luz was taken aback by the kind words coming from Boscha. She felt relieved and believed that what Boscha was saying was genuine. The human girl began to tear up, a small smile forming on her face, and she relaxed slightly. “Thanks, Boscha.” She said in a sweet tone, and her muscles relaxed. “Sorry for the negativity.”

Boscha felt her face heat up slightly, she looked away from Luz and folded her arms, scoffing. “Tch, you should be sorry. I have high standards when it comes to friends, after all, I can’t believe you’d ever suggest that I’d be friends with a loser witch.” She then noticed the other customers and even the employees were staring at the two, questioning the commotion that had just occurred. “Ugh, Luz, let’s go, I’m full anyway.” She turned towards the exit and went out, managing to get back to her normal mean girl persona. 

Luz wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly packed up all of her things. “I’m so sorry, thanks for the great pizza!” She yelled to the people before running after Boscha. “Why’d you leave?” She said, pulling her backpack straps over her shoulders.

“They were looking at me weird, plus I wasn’t entirely sure if you would be okay, so I wanted to get you some fresh air.” Boscha put her hands on her waist and walked away from the restaurant, not really sure of where to go.

“Hey wait up! Actually, can we talk about that? Listen I didn’t mean to dump all that icky emotional stuff onto you, I’m sorry about that.” Luz paused once she caught up with Boscha, gently reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. “I also wanted to say thanks, y’know, for all that nice stuff you said. You’re a really good friend, Boscha”

Upon hearing the word ‘friend’, Boscha felt a weird sharp pain in her chest, almost as if the word had done physical damage to her. Why did it hurt? Being Luz’s friend was a good thing, wasn’t it? It’s a compliment, so why does it hurt? “Yeah, whatever, nerd.” She shrugged the feeling off, then looked to the sky. “I...gotta get home, okay? It’s kind of late. We can hang out tomorrow after school and finish this whole thing up. Sounds good?”

“Oh, yeah, for sure! Eda’s probably worried about me anyway. I’ll see you in class, potion pal!” Luz said happily, then took off towards the forest, leaving Boscha to think to herself.


	3. Feelings Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha is left to reflect on her feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating this fic for a while. i wasn't entirely sure about what to write for this chapter, but I'm glad I managed to figure something out. I'm sorry that its shorter than usual, but I really wanted a chapter dedicated to Boscha figuring herself out  
> Thank you for reading, and for enjoying this. I promise I've got something good planned for you guys I just need to figure out how to build the story to that point! Have no fear, you'll get your Boschluz!

Boscha looked at her surroundings, making sure she was by herself before letting out a large sigh and leaning against a nearby wall. “Potion pal…” She spoke softly, a clear sound of pain in her voice as she said those words out loud. She never knew that words could hurt like that. Getting called ‘pal’ by someone she didn’t see as a pal, but something so much more left Boscha with a sharp pain in her chest.

Why did it hurt? That was what Boscha was trying to figure out. The ‘why’ of it all. How was it that one person could make her so weak? When did it happen?

Was it during the grudgby match? Yes, Boscha thinks it started there. The weird feelings, that is. Luz was so confident about that match, she wanted to defend Willow from whatever Boscha was going to do to her, and Boscha admired that. Of course, she couldn’t admit that a loser was doing something admirable, but she felt it. 

Boscha hated this feeling, but couldn’t seem to get rid of it. No matter how hard she tried, Luz was the only thing occupying her mind. Why did she feel this way about one person? One human, who a few months ago Boscha disliked, was now making her feel warm and loved. 

Boscha never understood the whole falling in love thing. Sure, she’d had her fair crushes on witches and ghouls alike but those were just...crushes. They didn’t mean anything to her, and they were never deep. 

Normally, she would ask someone out, and it wouldn’t go much further than that. Boscha never really connected with people the way she saw others connect. She never understood how Amity’s face would go red and get all flustered when Willow was around. 

It wasn’t that Boscha couldn’t understand these feelings, it’s that she didn’t want to understand these feelings. She wanted to get through school without any worries. She wanted to pass her potions class, and be the best at grudgby, stay team Captain until the absolute very last moment of her career at Hexside. But now, her initial plan would have to change all because of Luz. In all honesty, Boscha wouldn't mind changing that plan for Luz. 

_What exactly was Luz to her?_ The witch thought for a brief moment before she could answer.

A friend, obviously, but that answer didn’t satisfy Boscha. In fact, it made her angry that they would only be considered friends. It was like when the Banshees would come second place before she became captain. Sure, they didn’t get knocked out of the season before they had a chance to even properly play, but she wanted to be first, she was so close to being first...

Yeah, she wanted to be first, but not to the other grudgby teams this time. She wanted to be first place but to Luz. 

“How do I get to first place?” Boscha mumbled to herself, hoping that maybe some fairy godmother would pop out and help her grant her wish, but she knew that nobody was around to hear her query.

Speaking in grudgby helped her. Now she understood. Now Boscha was finally able to understand the messy, flustered reactions of her friends. She was able to know how her friends would lose their ability to speak when a certain someone would walk by. She understood why her friends would skip out on sleepovers and summoning circles just to go see other people.

She knew, and it _sucks_.

Boscha remembered what Amity had said before their grudgby match with Luz and Willow. Those words were really sticking to her now. _“I grew up, when will you?”_

It was Boscha’s turn to grow up, she was smart enough to understand that she can’t control her emotions. But she can control what she chooses to do with them.

And Boscha knew _exactly_ what she needed to do.


	4. Bitter Tones

The next morning had come quicker than Boscha had wanted. The sun was rising and her alarm clock was blaring in her ear. The three-eyed witch sat up and groaned, still feeling the emotional toll from yesterday’s hangout draining her. She sat up and threw on her school uniform, contemplating if she should take her varsity jacket with her or not. The weather looked a little cooler than usual, and Boscha tied her jacket around her waist as she walked out the door. 

On her way to Hexside, Boscha was running through her whole game plan on how she’d deal with Luz today. Her plan was quite simple. 

_”Okay, just ignore your emotions.”_ She thought to herself.

Simple isn’t always best, but hey, it was better than no plan at all. Boscha was just going to act like her normal, popular self, unbothered by silly little things like love. However, that was easier said than done.

Boscha’s inner monologue was interrupted by someone calling her name in a familiar, sweet tone. She looked towards the sound and saw that it was none other than Luz, who was unusually early than most days. 

“Boscha!” The human yelled out, happily skipping towards the other girl and catching up. “Hey!” She spoke in her normal and upbeat tone.

Boscha caught herself almost smiling, and tried to play it off as if it was nothing. “Hi.” The witch spoke in a slightly annoyed voice.

“Someone didn’t get much sleep last night, did they?” Luz said playfully, taking note of the witch’s slightly more rugged appearance. “You look like you just got out of a rough grudgby match.”

“What’s it matter to you? You should get your eyes fixed.” Boscha was trying to brush Luz off as best she could, but it wasn’t working on the human today. Then again, they were pretty close, so this attitude probably hasn’t been working on Luz for awhile.

“Feisty.”

“Tch, why are you so early today?”

Luz raised a brow. “How do you know when I normally get to school? You stalking me or something?” She laughed, then looked to Boscha. “Ah Eda and King started fighting over the right way to make pancakes, so I figured that I’d leave before things got messy.”

“Oh, weird,” Boscha replied. The two then fell silent for the remainder of the walk, parting ways once inside the school’s building to go to their respective classes.

 _”So far, so good Boscha. You’re a natural at this.”_ She cheered herself on, a smirk resting on her face as she made her way to her first period.

Time felt like it was moving too quickly, and before Boscha knew it she had to be on her way to her second-period class. The witch went on her merry way and stopped in the middle of the halls a few feet from the classroom door. It had slipped her mind that she would have to keep the act up for longer than she originally anticipated. 

She took a deep breath in and waited by the door for Luz as she usually did. Luz then turned the corner, and Boscha was unable to help that happy warm feeling she got every time she saw the human. 

“Sorry for taking so long, my teacher asked me to stay a bit late,” Luz said, slightly out of breath from sprinting to the class.

“You better be sorry, I’m not ruining my attendance because you’re too slow.” Boscha folded her arms and walked into the classroom, Luz following her closely from behind.

The two sat at their usual desk, finishing up their assignment and actually managing to get all the ingredients correct this time. _Thanks to Boscha actually bothering to explain things to Luz._ And they had managed to basically finish up their assignment.

“Hey, since we’ve got some time to spare, I was thinking-” Luz interrupted the silence at the table, “what if we hung out again tonight?”

“No.” Boscha snapped a reply back the moment the question left Luz’s mouth. She felt guilty turning the opportunity down but then tried to salvage the interaction with an excuse. “My mom’s uh...sick, and she needs me to run some errands for her! And my other mom can’t help because they’ve got work!”

Luz’s raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I could come with you an help you know-”

“No need! I can do this myself.” Boscha felt embarrassed. _’Really? Saying your mom was sick to get out of this?’_ She thought to herself and turned away from Luz, facing the front of the classroom and waiting for the bell to scream. 

“Oh, uh, alright then,” Luz said in a quiet tone, then got up quietly. “I’ll just go submit this.” Luz reached the teachers' desk to hand in the project, double-checking both her and Boscha’s names were on it. Then the bell rang, and she immediately left the classroom, not saying her usual goodbye to Boscha.

For the remainder of the day, Boscha sat and sulked in her seat. Had she gone too far? No, no she normally acted like that, why was Luz so hurt? The girl sat and thought to herself for the rest of the day. Even during lunch, she didn’t talk as much as she normally did. Once the final bell had rung, Boscha quickly left the building. She didn’t want to run into Luz and have to explain herself, however, she knew that she’d have to somehow make it right to the poor human. 

Boscha returned home and decided to take her grudgby ball outside and hit a few shots against the wall, hopefully letting some emotions out.


	5. The Poor Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz talks to Willow about Boscha, this chapter is also in Luz's POV

Luz Noceda was never one to understand things that ‘normal’ kids understood That ranged anywhere from social cues to her own emotions and many other aspects of her life. Luz normally struggled with putting words to her emotions and trying to understand why she felt things always left her more frustrated than helped.

Since Luz had come to the Boiling Isles, she thought that all her ‘human problems’ had gone away. Turns out humans and witches have similar problems to one another, however, witches are lucky and have magic to sort things out with.

Luz was walking aimlessly around the halls of Hexside, not entirely sure where to go or what to do, her mind was too cluttered to be worried about doing any activities. She was lost in her own mind, trying her best to put words to what she was feeling, but to no avail. The human suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked to see who it was.

“Hey, Luz. Are you okay? You look lost.” It was none other than Willow, who had a somewhat concerned expression on her face.

“Oh, hey Willow. I’m not lost just...thinking.” Luz said in a saddened tone, turning her gaze from Willow to the floor.

Willow then looked to Luz and put a hand on her shoulder. “Do you need a thinking buddy?” She said in a sweet voice.

Luz smiled softly. “I’d like that.”

The two then proceeded to take a step outside, and they found a nice area to sit at. It was a log that was on the edge of the school’s property, covered in moss, and looked perfect to have a deep chat with your friend on. They both sat down facing the school and Luz let out a large sigh.

“Someone’s stressed, huh?” Willow raised a brow.

Luz didn’t exactly know where to look, so she ended up staring at a garbage can that was nearby. “Yeah, I just...I’m not exactly sure how to say this to you but,” she paused trying to find the right words for what she was about to say. “I think I like Boscha?” It came out more as a question than a statement, but Luz was happy that she at least managed to say something.

Willow turned to Luz. “Well, of course, you do, you guys are friends right?”

“No, not like that. I mean, we are friends but it’s not the usual friend like and-” Luz let out an annoyed groan, visibly frustrated with herself. “I don’t know! I’m not good at this junk.” She put her hands on her face, hoping that somehow she’d feel better. 

“Oh, _that_ kind of liking.” Willow nodded. “You seem upset about it, why? It’s not a bad thing to have crushes.”

“It’s not about having a crush, I just don’t exactly know what to do _with_ my crush. And I think Boscha knows.” Luz took her hands off her face and dropped her arms to her side. “She’s been super weird with me today. She was really mean, but not her usual mean, you know?”

Willow turned her body to face Luz, sitting with her legs crossed on the log now. “I don’t really hang out with Boscha, but I kinda get what you’re saying. But isn’t Boscha normally mean and weird with everyone?”

“Well, yeah, she is, but not to me. Like, yesterday we hung out after school and she said all these nice things about me, and then today she treats me just like how things were before we were friends!”

“Wait, Boscha said nice things about you, to your face? And she wasn’t being sarcastic?”

“She was mad at me because I said I was a bad witch. But she was okay the entire day and then this morning I saw her on my way to school and she’s acting weird. Did I do something?” Luz was now trying to hold back tears, thinking that she was the cause of this all. 

Willow put a hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe she’s having a rough day or something and she accidentally took it out on you. I’m sure if you talk to her it’ll all be okay.”

“You think so?” Luz had some hope in her that what Willow was saying was true, which calmed her down a bit. Luz took a deep breath in and sat up straight, putting a smile on for her friend. “Thanks, Willow, you’re the best.”


	6. Please Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Boscha have a small chat about the previous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that in the comments of the last chapter, a few people were discussing how Amity must feel about Luz liking Boscha.
> 
> I want to clarify, in this specific fic Amity does not like Luz, she likes Willow. I hinted at this in chapter 3, stating that Amity would get flustered when Willow walked by, I'm sorry if that wasn't clear!
> 
> I hope you all understand that, thank you for supporting the fic!

Boscha had woken up in her living room, slightly confused as to how she got there. The last thing she remembered was taking her emotions out with a grudgby ball against the wall in the backyard. She looked around and sat up, her body aching, she assumed it was from pushing herself too far. “Mom? Mama?” She called out into the empty-sounding house with no response. 

Boscha swung her legs over the couch and stretched, feeling slightly better now that she was moving a bit. She noticed a note on the coffee table, from her moms.

_’hey captain, your mom and i saw you pass out last night out back so i brought you in-_

“Oh, so that’s what happened,” Boscha spoke to herself and got up, checking the time before deciding to have a bit of breakfast and get dressed. She felt a lot better about the past couple of days, her mind was much clearer. It was like she hit a hard-reset and fixed herself.

_breakfast is on the stove, go kick ass at school today! -Mama’_

She felt a little pumped after reading that last bit, her moms’ little notes always did make Boscha’s moods go from sour to sweet. She felt confident that today would be okay, and she walked with that confidence too. 

Boscha put her varsity jacket on and headed off to Hexside, going about her day as per usual, not paying much attention to the activities of her other classmates. 

Until it was time for her potions class.

Boscha became a little uneasy as she walked down the hallway, but then pushed past those feelings and waited for Luz by the door. The bell had rung and the human was nowhere to be seen. She waited a few moments before heading into the classroom, only to be met by the sight of Luz already at their desk. Boscha was slightly weirded out by this, as most times Luz was never on time to potions class, she always showed up a few seconds before the teacher would deem them late. 

Hesitantly, Boscha took her seat next to Luz and waited for class to begin. The teacher was droning on about the proper stirring methods and best ways to balance ingredients, probably because somebody had messed up and the teacher didn’t want to embarrass them.

Eventually, the teacher gave the few students that hadn’t handed in their assignments free time to finish up and gave the rest of the class a reflection paper to complete with their partner. 

Boscha could feel Luz’s eye’s on her, and she slowly turned towards the human. 

There was silence between them, mixed in with the chatter of their other classmates in the background. Boscha was at a loss for words, unable to read what kind of emotion Luz was feeling, and not wanting to be the one who started the conversation. 

Luz then spoke up, catching Boscha off-guard with the question. “Are you okay?”

There was no malice behind the question, and it sounded genuine, but Boscha was wondering why she had asked. “Huh?” That was all she replied to the question.

“I asked if you were okay. Are you?” Luz repeated the question, turning her whole body to face Boscha.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Boscha got defensive, somewhat snapping at Luz. She was confused about where this was coming from.

Luz fidgeted with her pencil, her eyes fixated on her paper. “I dunno, just askin’.”

Boscha began on her paper, sighing. “Okay, then I’m okay.” She started scribbling down her reflection on the project.

“Are you...mad at me?” Luz spoke quietly, in a tone of uncertainty. “Did I do something wrong the other night? At the pizza parlor?”

Boscha froze up. _’Guess me trying to play it cool was a complete and utter fail.’_ She thought to herself, then looked back to Luz. “No, why would I be mad at you? Hit your head or something or have you always been that dumb and I’m just now noticing?”

Luz looked a little more relaxed. “Yesterday you seemed a little off, that’s all, I thought that the pizza place-yelling thing had put a damper between the two of us. Glad to know we’re still good!” The human then turned to her paper with a smile. “You have very pretty handwriting, by the way.”

“Tch, thanks, I guess. Yours isn’t too bad either.” Boscha brushed the conversation off but was quite happy that Luz was worried about her. She had a stupid grin on her face, and the rest of the day went by in a blur.


	7. Grudgby Matches and a Cold Night

Finally, the long week of emotional torture was coming to an end. Friday’s were Boscha’s favourite days, it was grudgby season, and Fridays were game days. After the week she’d had with Luz, she wanted a few days to collect herself again.

Gameday was also an excuse for Boscha to sneak out of class early and hype herself up or goof off a bit before she had to play. It was the last period and Boscha had just asked to leave early for some ‘practice’, and her teacher had obliged. She was walking through the halls, looking out the windows, and watching other students complete their final bits of work for the week. 

Boscha made her way to the grudgby field, not sure of where else to go as scrolling through penstagram in the hallways had grown boring to her. She grabbed a ball and started running some drills. Nothing too heavy, to avoid injury, but she also wanted to get the blood flowing. 

Eventually, the final school bell had rung and she met with her teammates to have a meeting before the other team showed up at the school. They went over plans and preparations, who was playing first, and who would be on the bench. Even though this was just a small match with the next school over, and had no effects on their rankings in the division, they still wanted to act professionally. 

The day had moved quickly and before Boscha knew it, the other school had arrived with their teams and supportive crowd. She threw on her gear and took a deep breath in, excited for the match to begin and crush these guys. 

The bleachers were filled and the crowd was loud, screaming for their respective teams and smack-talking the others, trying to prove their social dominance over each other. The roaring crowds always filled Boscha with an electric buzz, putting her on top of her game. The ref called both teams out to the middle of the field, and the whistle blew. The match had begun.

The other team was putting up a good fight and was using their magic to mess with Boscha as best they could. “Damn, do I have a target on my back or something?” The three-eyed witch said to herself as she managed to slide underneath an axe on the field. 

“Cat!” Boscha yelled, tossing the ball to her teammate just in time before she got tackled hard. Both teams were playing exceptionally, Boscha was somewhat thankful that they wouldn’t be playing these guys in the finals. However, Boscha’s thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain in her side. 

Boscha sat up and held her side, it was almost like the wind was knocked out of her, which prompted one of the medical assistants on the sidelines to run out and check on her. She kept protesting the assistant. “I’m perfectly fine, how dare you assume a little tackle like that was enough to hurt me.” This was more to piss off the other team and throw them off their games.

“Boscha! Are you okay?!” A concerned voice yelled from the crowd. It wasn’t just some random townsperson yelling out, or her moms, she spotted the source of the voice in the crowd. Luz was there, leaning over the banister on the bleachers with a worried look on her face.

Boscha gave a thumbs up, letting Luz know she was alright and ready to keep playing.

Luz’s face went from worry to relief. “You better kick their butts now!” The human yelled out, chuckling afterward.

Boscha felt warm, and that she could do anything. She could fight everyone in the field right now and come out unscathed, or so she thought. She was fired up now, ready to go, and quickly lined up with her teammates for the final play. 

The score was tied 9-9, and things had gotten intense.

The whistle blew and the action started almost immediately, Boscha could barely tell what was going on. Her only goal was making it to the other teams' post and getting the ball in. She was passing the ball between herself and Skara, going at a good rhythm.

Before they knew it, Skara had tripped over some vines but managed to get one more toss out. Boscha missed the catch and it went straight into the arms of the other team. 

“Oh come on.” The three-eyed witch yelled, starting to chase after them. _’Since when did these guys get so quick?!’_ she thought to herself, remembering that this team had never been much of a challenge in previous games. 

Boscha wasn’t able to stop the player before they reached the goal-post, and the buzzer rang out, signaling that the game was over. She sighed, looking down at her shoes and feeling like she was the worst player to ever exist. 

To her surprise, Hexside’s side of the bleachers had erupted with cheers, causing her to snap her head to the scoreboard. 

Hexside had 999 points. “The rusty smidge…” Boscha mumbled, turning to her teammates as they jumped in celebration. She noticed that Skara was holding it. _’She must’ve picked it up after she tripped.’_

__“Good play Skara!” Boscha said with a smile, joining them in celebrating their victory._ _

__The aftermath of a grudgby match is always a weird feeling, whether you won or lost during the game. Boscha was seated on the edge of the field, looking up at the stars with the bright lights of the field on her back. She was thinking about her missed catch, feeling embarrassed that she wasn’t able to catch such a good and easy throw. She hugged her varsity jacket to her chest, feeling unworthy of being the captain._ _

__“Hey there, team captain.” Luz showed up behind the witch. “You don’t mind if I star-gaze with you, right?”_ _

__Boscha looked to Luz, releasing her jacket from her iron grip. “Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do.”_ _

__“Good game today, you guys really did kick their butts.” Luz sat next to Boscha, smiling warmly._ _

__“You know we weren’t at our best. Don’t try and sugar coat this to make me feel better.” Boscha turned away, staring at the grass._ _

__“What? You guys did amazing! I wouldn’t lie about that!”_ _

__“If I’m so great, how come I couldn’t catch that ball at the end? I couldn’t even stop that player after they grabbed the ball! I’m not fit for team captain, so stop lying to me.”_ _

__“What?” That was all Luz could say in a shocked voice. “Boscha, how hard did you get tackled there? I think you hurt your brain.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__Luz jumped up, folding her arms and staring Boscha down. “I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you say all this bad junk about yourself! You’re a talented player, you had a rough game today, it happens! You can’t be at a hundred percent all the time!”_ _

__“Luz, stop, I don’t need your pity speech-”_ _

__“No! This is what friends are for! You yelled at me in a pizza parlour because I doubted myself, so now it’s _my_ turn to yell at you for saying dumb stuff and doubting yourself!” Luz paused for a moment, taking a breath. “You’re incredible, Boscha.” She said in a soft and sweet tone._ _

__Boscha was taken aback by that. Her face heated up and she quickly looked down. “Thanks, or whatever…”_ _

__Luz smiled, sitting back down next to Boscha. “No need to thank me.” She said, playfully hitting Boscha’s arm. “It’s chilly out tonight.”_ _

__Boscha took a breath in, sitting up straight. “Here, take it.” She handed her varsity jacket over to Luz. “You’re lucky I don’t wanna see you freeze to death. And you better bring that back to me by Monday or I’ll use you as target practice.”_ _

__Luz put the jacket on, smiling. “Thanks, Boscha. This is a really nice jacket.”_ _

__The two of them sat in silence for the next little while before saying goodbye, and on Boscha’s walk home, she couldn’t help but smile. Seeing Luz in her jacket was the best part of the game, of any game she’d ever played. She couldn’t wait to see Luz again on Monday._ _


	8. Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not updating in awhile! i hit a small writers block and have been busy with school. i apologize if this chapter isn't what you were expecting quality-wise <3

The weekend had blown by in a blur for Boscha, it felt like it had never even happened. Not that she did much anyways, most of her weekend was spent thinking about Luz and when she’d get her varsity jacket back. The thought of Luz wearing her jacket made Boscha a little weak in the knees, and it made her happy thinking about it.

“Hey, captain, you doing alright?” Boscha’s mom had tapped her shoulder.

“Yeah, mama, I’m okay. Just thinking.” Boscha sat up at the kitchen table, picking at her breakfast.

“Alright then, kiddo. You can talk to me when you’re ready. Come on you gotta get to school.”

Boscha nodded, happy that her moms never pushed her to tell them what was wrong. “Yeah, I’m comin’.”

Her mom smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Kick ass today for me? We’ll have whatever you want for dinner, and maybe a movie night too? Love you, kiddo.” 

Boscha gave a small smile back, feeling pumped as she made her way to Hexside. The walk was normal, and nothing exciting happened. Today felt regular, but regular was good. Boscha was so tired from last week. Happy, yes, but drained at the same time.

She hoped that this week would be chill, or at the very least slightly more chill.

Boscha swung open the doors and went about her morning, attending her classes, scrolling through penstagram while the teachers were talking, and doodling on her work while the time went by. 

Next up was potions class, Boscha did her normal routine of waiting for Luz outside the classroom. 

“Boscha! Hey!” The human could be heard from the other end of the hallway.

Boscha turned her head towards Luz, her eyes slightly wide as she noticed that Luz was wearing her varsity jacket. Boscha didn’t know what to think, her brain had basically fried once she saw her. 

_”She looks so...cute.”_ Boscha mumbled to herself, unable to look away from Luz.

“Ready for class?” Luz spoke, snapping Boscha out of her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Boscha managed to keep her composure.”Come on, let’s go, you’ll make us late.”

When the two of them entered the classroom, they got weird looks from students and even the teacher. Whispers could be heard from the class.

“Is that Luz in Boscha’s jacket?”

“That’s so weird!”

“Is Luz the new team captain?”

“Did Boscha actually give _Luz_ her jacket?”

Boscha just shot a look back at everyone and took her seat, it was easy for her to brush off rumors and mindless chatter from her classmates. It was Luz that she was worried about. 

Luz took her seat next to Boscha, and Boscha could see that Luz was visibly upset. “Don’t let these losers get to you. They’re just mad I don’t associate with them.” She plastered a petty smile onto her face and managed to hush a few students.

The class had proceeded as normal, a few jokes could be heard and some snickering, but Boscha tried her best to keep Luz’s mind focused on other things by writing her little notes and passing them. 

_you wanna hear a joke? -boscha_

Luz raised a brow and scribbled on to the paper. _Sure, Luz_

_what did the witch say when she tried an invisibility potion? “am i making myself clear” -boscha_

Luz let out a small chuckle and covered her mouth and Boscha couldn’t help but smile slightly. The teacher then eyed the two down, and they went silent for the remainder of class, with the pair occasionally passing each other corny jokes about potions.

Once class was over, Luz stopped Boscha just as she was about to leave. “Here, your jacket.”

“No, you can keep it for today, I won’t need it until practice anyways.” Boscha shrugged it off then proceeded to her next class, bumping into Skara in the hallway.

“Oh, Boscha, perfect!” Skara said, reaching into her backpack.

Boscha stopped, sighing slightly as she just wanted to get to class, but normally talking with Skara boosted her mood a bit, so she stayed. “What?”

Skara pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Boscha with a smile. “My parents wanted to congratulate the team for making it into the finals, so we’re throwing a party for the school on Saturday! I mean, mainly only the cool kids-” She paused for a moment, then shook her head “-anyways! The players are allowed a plus one, you just gotta let me know by Friday morning.”

“Alright, thanks.” Boscha took the piece of paper, wondering why Skara couldn’t just message her instead, but she went on her merry way.

The rest of the day was really slow, and she was just waiting for practice to start so she could get moving.

On her way out of the building, Luz stopped her. “Here you go, team captain.” She said with a smile and handed Boscha the varsity jacket. “Thanks for letting me have it all weekend, and today.”

“Don’t thank me, isn’t that what friends do? You just owe me for that.” Boscha happily took her jacket and popped it on, feeling cozy. She said her goodbyes and headed towards the grudgby field, wondering if she should ask Luz to be her plus one.

When the team got together they ran through their normal drills, then did some two-on-two’s to talk about how they can adapt their strategies. 

After roughly an hour, the coach called for a break and the four girls sat together. 

“So~” Skara started, taking a sip from her water bottle. “Who’s everyone’s plus one gonna be?” 

Cat and Amelia looked at each other and shrugged. “I think we’ll just be taking each other,” Cat said, smiling at Amelia.

“Okay lovebirds, don’t need to flex it on the rest of us,” Skara said jokingly, then turned to Boscha. “And what about our team captain? Anyone special on your mind?”

Boscha paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer this. She realized that saying yes was a way of admitting you had your eyes on someone.

If she says yes, the team will bug her about it until she breaks, and Boscha didn’t want to deal with dodging the team's questions. They were always good at getting the information they wanted out of Boscha, and she didn’t want or need the embarrassment. If she says no, Skara will probably try to set her up with someone. 

Even if she did answer yes, what would she say? _”Oh yeah, I wanted to take Luz with me!”_ That was not gonna fly here.

“Are you bringing anyone, Skara?” Boscha decided that deflecting the question was her hail mary at the moment, and she hoped that nobody would pick up on it.

“Hm, good question, I think I’m gonna bring my grom date, Chadly.”

“Didn’t you stop talking after grom? You’re bringing them?” Amelia added in, visibly confused.

“Shut up! He’s very nice to me, and we have spoken since grom!” Skara laughed and threw her water bottle at Amelia before being interrupted by the coach telling them to get back to practice.

Boscha managed to avoid the question now, but she knew it was going to be like this all week with them. She went home after practice and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling and lost in her thoughts. “Should I invite Luz?”

Boscha then decided to just avoid the topic until the morning and went to sleep peacefully.


	9. Completely Platonic, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will hopefully be more frequent over the next few days!!

The next day, Boscha got up and immediately headed to the kitchen. “Mom, Mama, are you guys in here?” She leaned against the doorway and peeked into the room, feeling slightly relieved when she saw them.

“Everything alright, captain?” Her mama looked up from the morning paper, turning to face her. “Centi-spider in the bathroom again?”

“No! No, there’s no centi-spider in the bathroom.” Boscha sighed, approaching the kitchen table and taking a seat, slumping in her seat. “I just...you guys are kinda good with relationships, right? I mean you’ve been together for, like, eternity yeah?”

The statement earned a small laugh from her moms. “Yeah, yeah we’ve been together for eternity. But what’s on your mind kiddo?”

“There’s this party thing for the Banshees on Saturday, and Skara’s making us invite plus ones.” Boscha sighed and folded her arms. “And like, the plus ones are your partners or whatever.”

“Are you upset because you don’t have this plus one?” Her mom chipped in, tapping her nail against her coffee mug.

“No.”

“Ah, so you can’t tell them _about_ your plus one.” She nodded. “Seems like quite the pickle, champ.”

“Yeah, it is. Do I ask this person out to the party, or do I go by myself?”

“Well, you could always ask them out on a friend date.”

“Friend date?” Boscha raised her brow and leaned forward, intrigued about what her mom would say next.

“You ask them to hang out as a friend, and explain to your pals that you guys are just friends.” Her mom took a sip from her coffee mug.

“Darling, didn’t you ask me out on a friend date before you confessed your undying and eternal love to me?” Her mama stood up, folding the newspaper then kissing Boscha on her head. “Listen, captain, whether you like them or not, you should bring them to that party.” She said before leaving the room and going out the front door. “See you later my loves!”

Boscha placed her head on the table, groaning in defeat. “Now what am I gonna tell Skara, Cat, and Amelia?”

“Aw, hun, they’re your friends. If you tell them you like this person as a friend, I’m sure they’ll leave you alone about it.” Her mom got up and gave her a side hug. “Now you go get dressed and I’ll drop you off at school, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay…” Boscha mumbled and got up, preparing herself for the day. She gave herself a small pep talk and hopped onto her mom's palisman. 

“You’ll do amazing today! If you ask them out, we will celebrate with ice scream and strawberries. If you don’t ask them, we will console ourselves with ice scream and strawberries. Love you, champ.”

Boscha gave a small wave before approaching the school and going about her day. She pulled the small piece of paper Skara gave her yesterday out of her pocket and stared at it. She took a deep breath in and psyched herself up. “I can do this!” She announced proudly, feeling like her usual self as she approached the school doors. 

The plan was to casually ask Luz if she wanted to go to a small party for the banshees. Super simple. She’ll bring it up in potions class and do it so naturally, Luz won't even question why she’s her plus one.

The bell screamed and Boscha ran in, going over the plan a million times in her head to the point where she could barely focus on anything else. All was going well until she remembered Skara had a theme, which was on that small sheet of paper in her pocket.

The bell screamed again, after what felt like only five minutes, and Boscha made her way to the same old potions classroom that she grew to love. This time, Luz was waiting for Boscha outside the classroom instead of the other way around.

“Oh, what’s with you being early? Couldn’t stand me winning every day?” Boscha smirked, teasing Luz.

“I just thought we would freshen things up a bit today, let me be first for once.” Luz smiled and pulled Boscha into the classroom. “Plus, I heard the banshee’s made it into the finals this year! I’m so proud of you guys.”

Boscha tried to brush it off but looked away smiling madly. “Pssh..yeah no need to be all proud. We always win, because I’m a star.”

“Well, this will be my first time seeing a proper grudgby championship. Unless you wanna count our match as a hardcore champ match?” Luz joked, nudging Boscha with her elbow.

“You were not hardcore,” Boscha laughed. “But you weren’t all that bad.”

“Oh my, the queen of grudgby has complimented my skills, I’m practically a pro.”

The two of them laughed to themselves, which prompted Boscha to pop the question. “Hey, so, speaking of the championship.” She started, leaning on the desk. “Skara’s throwing a killer party on Saturday for us. You wanna be my plus one?”

 _“Perfect delivery Boscha, now we just play it cool and ride the wave of the convo.”_ Boscha thought to herself smugly.

“Hm, Saturday? I think I can make it. But, should I really go? I mean all the popular kids will be there.” Luz held her arm.

“Of course you should come. As long as you follow the theme, nobody’ll care about who you are. A queen must have her prodigy at her side, right?” Boscha pulled the piece of paper out and handed it to Luz. “Here, you have clothes that fit this, right?”

Luz looked at the paper. “This seems more like cosplay than a party theme. Forest Fairies?”

“Well, I thought you’d like that theme, you’re into that geeky-human-forest stuff right?” Boscha leaned back in her chair with her arms behind her head. “Anyways, I need to go shopping for an outfit. So just text me pictures of what to wear so I know what to get.”

“I don’t have any clothes for this either.” Luz put the paper down and her face lit up. “What if we go to the market together and buy matching outfits! We could even do matching make-up!”

Boscha sat up and scoffed. “Us? In matching outfits? And makeup?” She looked away somewhat flustered by the thought, she wouldn’t exactly mind them going together in matching outfits. “Sure, I guess.”

Luz’s face basically lit up. “Ah! We’re gonna look so cool!”

“Okay well, I can’t hang out until Thursday-ish. That’s the only day this week I don’t have practice.” Boscha wrote down on the small paper when and where they could meet. “Meet me here, and don’t be late.”

“Aye-aye captain!” Luz took the paper and gave a small salute.

Boscha sighed. “Nerd.” She pushed Luz playfully and began her work for the class.


	10. Shopping Trip

The week had gone by somewhat quickly, nothing of note exactly happened, besides Boscha getting pestered by the team every day at practice. Somehow, she managed to dodge their questions successfully.

Boscha stood by a log at the back of Hexside, hands in her pocket as she kicked some rocks waiting for Luz. She sighed and looked around, unsure of what to do while waiting.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to think about distractions for long. Luz turned the corner of the building and practically sprinted over. “Hah! I was on time today!” 

“For once.” Boscha started walking towards the market. “I’m so proud.” She said in a slightly mocking tone, making jokes in her usual manner.

“So, do we have any outfits pre-planned or are we just gonna wing it?” Luz did a small jog to catch up with the witch.

“Was that a fairy pun?” Boscha groaned, rolling her eyes. “I hate you.” She said jokingly. “And yes, we are winging it.”

The two made idle chit-chat as they took the shortcut to the market, which mainly consisted of Luz trying to make as many fairy jokes as she possibly could, followed by Boscha grumbling and wishing she could shut her up. It was all in good fun though.

The jokes finally stopped when Boscha turned to a stall, eyeing down some glittery green clothing. “I think that’ll do us.”

Luz then turned to Boscha, a clearly confused expression on her face. “The normal Boscha would never settle for random tacky clothes, what have you done with her?”

“Oh, please, we’re gonna buy those and then make some small alterations to fit us. Plus, most of the stuff we need to glam it up are accessories, the main clothing just has to fit the colour scheme I want.” Boscha approached the stall to get a better look at the clothes. 

“They look like green suits.” Luz chipped in.

“And they’re on clearance. Let’s grab them.” Boscha said before grabbing the attention of the merchant to let them know she was buying them. She turned to Luz, suits in hand. “Alright, now we need some shoes and small accessories, we should be done. If we’re quick enough we can grab some apple-blood slushies.”

“Those sound good right about now, I didn’t eat lunch today because I was cramming on a project.”

Boscha smiled and led Luz around the market. The two wandered aimlessly, grabbing small trinkets and bits of jewelry that interested them. At points, they’d put things on and pretend to be someone they both knew. Eventually, they got all the things they needed and made a beeline to the small drink stand that was towards the more busy section of the market.

“Here, you take these and go sit over there, I’ll have our drinks in a sec,” Boscha said, handing Luz the bags of stuff they had. 

Boscha was waiting for the stands employee to crush up some ice, so she started using her scroll. It had been a few seconds of scrolling through penstagram before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Skara, Cat, and Amelia.

 _“Oh…”_ Boscha thought to herself.

“I thought you said you were busy with your moms tonight?” Skara asked, leaning against the stand.

Boscha panicked slightly. She knew they would be coming to the market today, but she thought she and Luz would've been long gone by the time they arrived. _“Have we really been here for three hours…?”_ She pondered, not wanting to believe that it had really been that long.

“Oh uh, I was busy with them, but then they told me to come to get some slime noodles for dinner. So I figured I’d grab a drink while I was here too.” Boscha looked around, slightly uneasy.

“Are you here by yourself? You should sit with us for a bit.”

“Ah, yeah I’m here myself but I should really be getting home. My moms want me to help with dinner and I need to study for my potions class.”

“Here you go, kid.” The stand employee put the two drinks down. “Enjoy.”

“Ah, thank you!” Boscha said in a cheery tone despite the fact that she was screaming in her own head.

“I thought you were here by yourself? Why do you have two drinks?”

“Well, you see my mom had asked me to grab her one-” Boscha started before being cut off by Amelia and Cat calling to her and Skara.

“Guys! Come here! Look who we found!” Cat said, gesturing for them to come closer.

“Is that Luz?” Skara said as she approached the others. “I didn’t know humans had a fashion sense.” She teased. “Did you know she was here?” Skara turned to Boscha.

Boscha sighed. “Yeah, about that.” She walked over to Luz and handed her a slushie.

The group was basically silent, and Boscha could feel everyone's eyes on her. She took a breath in and turned to Skara. “Luz is coming as my plus one.” It felt like a weight off her shoulders, even though it was something so simple.

“Oh. Okay.” Skara spoke, then paused for a moment. “Can humans eat witch food?”

“Yep! I can eat practically anything.” Luz smiled and folded her arms all proudly.

“Ah, humans are so cool!” Amelia said in a cheery tone.

The group spent the next little while talking until it was sundown and they had to get home. Boscha said her goodbyes and was relieved that she didn’t become the bottom tier of the social hierarchy. She was now pumped for this party, and couldn’t handle the wait.


End file.
